User talk:CrimsonFalke
Hi, welcome to Hellcat Squadran Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tomcat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IceBite (Talk) 22:51, 30 July 2009 I'll set up a Character Infobox for you to fill out on Tomcat May's pranks on Tomcat Lol, ok that's a good one. ...... Actually Kinda strange we're on at the same time...... HS Series In the Hellcat Squadran Series, there is a mysterious time lapse that combines the years 2008 and 2552. Later on, 2380, 2145, and others are mixed in. well, Hellcat Squadran itself marks 2008 as the 'official' time, so that might be the one to use. Do this but both starting and ending with 2 brackets, and no bullets: *Infobox vehicle *|name = Forerunner Emancipator *|image = File:Forerunner Emancipator.jpg *|imagewidth = 250 *|caption = Forerunner Emancipator on alert *|owner = Hellcat Squadran, IceBite *|vehicle type = Modified Covenant Assault Carrier *|faction = Covenant (Formerly), Covenant Separatists (Formerly), Hellcat Squadran *|special modifications = Enhanced Engines (compared to a fighter's size:maneuverability ratio, as agile as a fighter), Enhanced Weapons, MAC Guns, Fequency-Modulator Cannons (Formerly known as Damaged Wave-Motion Guns), Titanium-X Armor *|status = Operational You still there? IceBite 02:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Apparently not. Well, see you tomorrow. WAIT! I'm acting as if this is a chat room......weird...... Oh, and dude, you're a bureaucrat and Admin here now. NOTE: I know it says 'ADOLIF' but, since I'm at his house, this is really IceBite Speaking at ya. I thought of something for NOD Control: How about you make it so that when he arrives at Egypt, Sanders gets jumped by a NOD Shadow Team. However, 2 Shadows fly into the air and it turns out to be Tory using a Feral Strike, as Tory was stationed in Egypt at the time Derek ran off. So, it turns out Tory rescued him and joins him on his 'mission'. Seem good? (NOTE: Comment on my, not ADOLIF's, IceBite's, talk page. Now, I'm logged in here. IceBite 00:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Feral Strike...... ......is a beastral, powerful move that can throw enemies into the air. It's sort of a fisted ground pound. Then there's Feral Attack, a move that includes shaping the user's hand like as if his fingers were claws and uppercutting the foe with it. NOD Control You don't mind if, after Tory is introduced and gets Sanders out of trouble, can I add a section that makes Sanders agree to let Tory join him (as he zaps a NOD strike group)? What exactly do you mean by fix them? I kind of already made it so a small Tiberium field infested the former-Covenant Holy City High Charity and the Scrin inhabited it. This led to an alliance between the Scrin leader and Corpos. Well, because of Tartorus's F-up, all those universes are linked and the same now! *laughs maniacally* However, noone can be at peace, as long as there is an evil force, and there in one that cannot be destroyed: THE FORCES OF HELL!!!!!!!! I'm only mixing what we've made together and what I've already got......what we've made up storyline-wise, if I remember correctly, is about it. So......when's the next chapter? ok Yeah, it was good, however I didn't understand a part of it: Does Derek call Leinad or is Leinad already there? I have an idea about what eventually happens next. IceBite reveals to Derek his own rescue mission for Sarah, involving them, Tory, May, and Adriana. PS: Why'd you delete ch2? never mind, I just saw you reinsert it. Ok, I planned on doing it sometime anyways. Yes, I have seen it. Guess what? I'M AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW DUDE!!!!! IceBite 11:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Note: This is the only message I will risk sending, so do not respond to it. Actually, I am already sure that the Serpentile form made of water is the one I want from May. No offense, it's just I made my mind up on that part. In May's case, it somewhat has to do with what I think looks best for the element. For example, when I think of water, I can actually imagine it moving like a snake, so i made May's form a serpent. (The other forms, I have different rasons for making them, but they'll arrise when the time is right). Beginning of Shadows Please write chapter 1 on Tartorus becoming Shadow Tartorus and him taking over the Triple Alliance. I'll write chapter 2, where he attacks Sarah Sanders, Dawn, and Ash.